Aphmau Fan-Fic's
by EclipsDragon204
Summary: This story is about how Aphmau and Aaron started their Cuddle nights in the seriese: My Street season 3 : Lovers lane. this is pure fan-fiction with everything i made with no inspirating just me and my thoughts... hope you enjoy it XD


Aphmau couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned trying everything to singing a quiet lullaby to drinking a glass of warm milk but nothing would work. She was constantly dreaming about her and Garroth sitting under a large tree talking about the past enjoying each other's company. Aphmau assumed that this was just an ordinary dream but it wasn't… for some reason this dream became more like reality every day and there was nothing she could do about it. As the clock hit 11:30pm Aphmau climbed out of bed to watch some TV to get her mind off things, meanwhile Aaron was still fast asleep in the couple's room wearing his best girlfriend pajamas… dreaming about when he and Aphmau 1st met in Phoenix Drop high.

As Aphmau turned on the TV she didn't know what to watch so she quickly jumped through different channels, for some mysterious reason whenever Aphmau flickered through around 5 channels the cut of sentences of the celebrities would say Garroth, Aphmau assumed this was her mind but even so it was bothering her by the second so she turned the TV of to go back to sleep upstairs by Aarons side.

As the morning light revealed itself Aphmau opened her eyes to find Aaron bring her breakfast in bed without a top on revealing his god like muscles. Aphmau blushed at the sight but as she looked up to Aarons face instead of seeing her boyfriends she saw Garroth's head on Aarons body. As Aphmau Screamed at the sight of her friend giving her breakfast without a top on but Garroth's face was only seen by Aphmau. As Aaron herd the ghostly screams of Aphmau he dropped the Breakfast leaving it to splatter all over the ground and he came to Aphmau's ait hugging her breaking the illusion of Garroth to Aphmau reviling Aaron's concerned face. As the ghostly screams of Aphmau faded away she was frozen at the thought of Garroth without a shirt on, this action from Aphmau made Aaron call Katlyn and Kawaii~Chan. When Katlyn and Kawaii~Chan arrived Aaron showed the two girls to Aphmau's and Aaron's room. Katlyn told Aaron to wait outside as if any signs of the morning may make Aphmau uncomfortable no matter what. As Aaron went downstairs still concerned Katlyn and Kawaii~Chan entered Aphmau's room. Aphmau was bright red with her hand shaking and her voice stuttering… she was next to motionless. Kawaii~Chan luckily brought some pink cupcakes in a woven basket witch made Aphmau feel better though to Aphmau's Amusmant Celeste sneaked into the basket and ate all the cupcakes until one remind where the icing on the cupcake looked like Garroth's face to nearly any one's eyes. This made Katlyn Laugh at the situation but it made Aphmau look horrified not with no motion but the movement of her chest and blinking of her eyes. Kawaii~Chan now knew what was troubling Aphmau so she stepped outside to make a phone call or what seemed like one. Katlyn (knowing that Aphmau was scared) Hugged Aphmau Kicking the last cupcake under Aphmau's bed. As footsteps came upstairs Aphmau was dreading the thought of those being Garroth's steps but luckily it was Aaron who opened the door in nothing but Pajama Trousers and slippers. As Aaron opened the door both Katlyn and Aphmau blush but in embarrassment Katlyn runs out of Aphmau's room to not see Aaron for the rest of the day. Aphmau was stunned, all sorts of emotions were rushing through her body: nervousness, excitement and many more. Aaron sat on Aphmau's side of the bed stroking her hair smiling in a way only true love could do. As Aaron stroked Aphmau's hair Aphmau broke out of her frozen state kissing Aaron on the cheek. Aaron blushed showing a sign of weakness with nothing on his mind but his deer girlfriend. After that moment passed an hour went by and Aaron was cooking dinner with Aphmau helping. Suddenly an idea popped into Aarons head and he asked Aphmau whether they should have a day where they can be together alone like when you cuddle people on the night on Christmas eve by the fire place. That second Aphmau replyed yes with delight and from that moment on both Aphmau and Aaron had -100% of Saturdays to themselves. The End

-by EclipsDragon204


End file.
